


Unfortunate

by mexivajo



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Imprinting, Native American Character(s), Original Character(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-03-21 22:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mexivajo/pseuds/mexivajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth would’ve never imagined his first meeting with his imprint be when she was completely naked. Now determined to win her heart, he must cross the barriers she has surrounded herself with. It's clear from the start that she is extremely uninterested in love but will he be able to change her mind? For she is just as strong and determined as him, Seth only hopes that this venture ends with them madly in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Imprint

Just because I was now considered an important protector of my tribe, that didn’t mean that I got to slack off on my responsibilities. My mom, gentle on the outside but a real ass-kicker on the inside, expected me to clean my room, do my share of the household chores, and attend high school.

_All the while protecting the rez from dangerous vampires._

Albeit it was tough to balance my responsibilities from time to time, I was actually happy because once the last bell rings at the tribal school, I was basically free to walk on all fours for as long as I wanted. I couldn’t wait; my legs were dying to do some running.

I was about to enter my last period— which happened to be a free period— when Embry and Quil walked up to me, both wearing a sly smile that didn’t go unnoticed. I didn’t know whether to be incredibly worried or not. Ever since I joined the pack, the boys were all so nice and welcoming (especially Sam, but that was probably for Emily’s sake), but the stories Jake has told me about the pack’s antics in the past made me weary.

However, Embry and Quil. Quil and Embry. Something was very, very  _Animaniacs_  about them. They were like Yakko and Wakko in real life. 

“Hey, guys…” I cautiously greeted, catching the small smirk Embry gave Quil. “What’s up?”

Quil started, “Seth, you know with you being a new member and all, we never actually gave you an initiation ceremony.”

I quirked an eyebrow. “An initiation ceremony? Like the kind that happens when you join a fraternity?”

Embry nods, “Exactly, little brother.”

For the life of me, I wanted to pivot on my heel and run away from the two mischief twins, but I was a shapeshifter now. What could they possibly do to me? Thanks to the pack of muscles that came along with the tall height, I bet I could take both of them if I wanted to. “Well, what’d you have in mind?”  

Quil smiled, “We want you to sneak into the girls’ locker room and snatch Mikayla Dawn’s bra, and bring it back to us; then we will determine whether or not you’re a worthy pack member.”

What the hell? These freaking perverts! “Mikayla Dawn?” I about screeched in disbelief and shock. “You mean ‘Double-D Dawn’? And also, why do you get to decide?! Sam does!”

Embry and Quil began to cackle at the red blush probably now appearing on my cheeks.

“It won’t be that hard, Sethy.” Embry coaxed, his eyes practically gleaming with amusement. “Mikayla just went in for P.E. so her bra should be in her locker.”

“But doesn’t she need her bra to keep her… um, you know…  _mangos_  from bouncing around?” My face started to burn more intensely at the choice of word I chose to describe Mikayla’s breasts.

Quil shook his head, slightly rolling his eyes. “Seth, don’t you know anything about women?”

Before I could answer and even attempt to defend myself, Embry stepped in with an amused expression. “C’mon, man. The only interaction Seth has with women are the ones he watches on porn sites.”

“T-that’s not true!” I yelped in defiance.

Quil snickered at my embarrassment. “Seth, don’t you know women change into sports bras whenever they are about to do anything relatively active? Mikayla’s everyday bra will be in there, and that’s the one we want.”

“B-but what are you going to do with her bra?” The question slipped out of my mouth faster than my brain could process.

“A bra that supports the biggest jugs on the Quileute reservation deserves to be shone and appreciated for its mighty magnificence.”

By this point, I was looking for any way out of this ‘initiation’. I was desperate because I really did not want to do this. What if I got caught by Mikayla? Worse, what if I got caught and word spread back to my mom? I let my imagination run wild and I could only think about what she would do to me. She was old school, and her punishment probably involved in me stripping to my birthday suit, and bending me over her kitchen table as she whipped me with an iron skillet.

Nope, I could not do this. My ass depended on it.  

“Sorry, but no. My mom would kill me.” I mumbled before turning around to face my locker, squinting my eyes shut as I waited for their reaction.

“Well, I guess it’s for the best.” I heard Embry sigh. “Jacob was right, man.”

“Yeah, Jacob already knew Seth wasn’t cut out for this.”

I felt my heart drop. Jacob, a guy that I happened to admire and look up to, said that I was a coward? That felt like a right hook to the groin.

“We better go to class, man.” Quil said.

Embry nodded before reaching over to pat me on the back. “We’ll see you later, Seth.”

“Wait…” I muttered, mentally kicking myself as soon as my stupid mouth decided to open. “… I’ll do it.”

“What about Sue?”

I glanced at the two with a somewhat confident look. “She’s not here, is she?”

Embry and Quil shared a grin and each patted my shoulders in approval. “We’ll be waiting in the parking lot so bring the bra there to us.” Quil beamed before taking off to his class.

Embry gave me a thumbs-up, “Good luck!”

I nodded absentmindedly, slamming my locker shut as I cursed myself for ever agreeing to such a thing. I somberly inhaled as my eyes laid on the entrance to the girls’ locker room down the hall. “Here goes nothing.” I whispered to myself before gathering what courage I had left in my entire body before sprinting to the locker room.

I entered the locker room with such grace that I was sure that I could’ve replaced Tom Cruise in Mission Impossible, then maybe Quil and Embry wouldn’t be right about my experience with women that only existed on X-rated websites. I lightly stepped into the room and gulped. Did girls really just leave their bras out in the open for anyone to take?

After assessing that the room was empty, I quickly scoured the lockers for Mikayla’s name, feeling more and more anxious with each moment that passed by. My main fear at the moment was getting caught in the act. Oh, how embarrassing it would be! I’ll be the laughing stock on the rez. Our tribe was small so no doubt that everyone will hear about this. I just wanted to get this stupid job over with. Maybe afterwards, Quil and Embry can leave me out of their future shenanigans.

As I opened Mikayla’s locker, my wolf hearing heard a gasp followed by a feminine scream. My head snapped in the direction and my eyes widened comically at the sight before me.

Sammie Littlefeather, a local Quileute girl that was a year older than me, struggled to cover her bare body with her arms, which didn’t help at all because I could still see her body. 

The first thought that crossed my mind was how could I not have heard her walk in?  And why didn’t I capture her scent? Sammie’s scent was the most unique fragrance in the world so there was no way I could not not have noticed it. Was my anxiety the problem? It would make sense that I was so nervous about handling the task that I was unable to hear or smell her.

I stood there like an immobilized idiot, my face reddening as well as my ears.

Sammie Littlefeather was absolutely a goddess, I’ve had a crush on her ever since middle school. I could now die in peace because this will probably the closest I will ever get to her after this moment so I relished in the moment of being in the same room as her.

Her thick, long black hair managed to successfully cover her breasts as she stumbled about her side of the room in search of a towel to cover her bare body. I was so captured by her body that I didn’t realize how much I was staring. She had the hour-glass figure with full hips and thick thighs. Her skin wasn’t a russet color like mine; her light brown skin had a beautiful, healthy glow. And of course, her face was as gorgeous as ever. Full red lips, high cheekbones, and almond eyes.

Her eyes… Was she wearing contacts? Something was very different about them today… What is it? I couldn’t seem to take my eyes off her. It was like she was hypnotizing me, like she was keeping me there in her presence and my free will had been taken away, not that I minded. Just by looking into her eyes just about brought me crashing to my knees. Why did I suddenly feel like I… imprinted?

“What’re you still doing in here?!” She cried in shock. “Didn’t you hear a word I just said? Get outta here!” She screamed before throwing a random baseball at me.

I snapped out of my reverie and ducked my head as I scrambled toward the exit, my lanky limbs clumsily opening the door and racing down the hallway. I came to a complete stop when I reached the school parking lot, breathing heavily.

“Holy crap… did I just imprint?” A wave of happiness overwhelmed me because for one, I won't ever have to worry about not finding my soul mate, and two, his imprint was Sammie! I would walk over cut glass just to be by her side and protect her, but as I came back to my senses, one question still lingers. After seeing her in her birthday suit and coming off as some kind of Peeping Tom, just how was I going to tell her all of this without her running away from me? 


	2. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the end of first POV lol I don't usually write first POV so it was hard for me to finish this chapter

“Yo, Seth!” 

I didn’t have to turn my head to see who called my name. Embry’s voice had a very distinct huskiness to it. And of course, it was safe to assume that Quil was with him. The two came as a pair. And if I was still predicting stuff, I bet they were only calling me to see what happened to Mikayla Dawn’s bra. 

Damn perverts. 

I soon felt Quil and Embry on either side of me. Aside from the already embarrassing run-in with Sammie Littlefeather, I was beginning to feel uncomfortably hot. It didn’t help that Quil and Embry had their body heat radiating onto me. 

“Where’s the bra?” Quil asked with a smirk. “Don’t tell me you chickened out.” 

“I didn’t.” I huffed as I kept walking. School let out 30 minutes ago and I was determined to head straight home and hide under my covers for fifty years. You ask me, why fifty years? Well, that should be the perfect amount of time when the whole rez- as well as myself- will forget about this drastic experience. I’ll probably the first wolf in history to live without their imprint by their side. 

Embry playfully shoved me, interrupting my thoughts of doom. “Yeah right, pup. Where’s the proof?” 

“Maybe he has the bra in his bag!” Quil joked, grabbing onto my bag straps and throwing it to Embry, who unzips it automatically. I let them act out their foolishness. I don’t know why they would be obsessed with the idea of trying to get a look at some stupid bra instead of the reason why bras existed in the first place. 

“I really don’t have it.” I sighed. 

“So you chickened out?” Quil instigated. 

I shook my head, trying to find a place to start. “No, not exactly…” I felt their intense gazes on me so I struggled to finish my explanation before they decided to do something rash, like tickle me until I peed my pants or whatever these crazy wolf pack guys do to each other. “I was this close! But something happened… and I just sort of froze.” 

“What happened? Did you get caught or what?” Embry asked. 

“Yes and no. Well, she didn’t know why I was in the locker room, but she just saw me and flipped out.” 

Quil simpered. “Who is this ‘she’?” Embry also looked extremely interested. 

“I rather not say.” I muttered as I picked up my backpack- that they just dropped onto the ground, how rude of them- and continued walking. 

I could hear Quil and Embry cackle behind me before both caught up to me once again.

“We’ll find out soon enough, puppy Seth.” Commented Quil. 

(-) 

“Alright, guys, let’s take a break.” Sam sighed before collapsing onto the forest floor. 

Everyone of the pack followed, except me because I was already sitting down.

Sam wanted to get a bit of training in before the sun went down. I wasn’t an official pack member because I had yet to run patrol with the pack but Sam invited me to observe their combat skills, as well as get some bonding time with the guys. Oh, and Leah. But she was my sister and I lived with her so she and I have had enough bonding to last a lifetime. 

It sucked being not only the youngest of the pack, but the smallest. Compared to guys like Paul or Jacob, I was a stick. Actually, stick is being too generous. I was a toothpick. Just a lanky, awkward toothpick. People don’t use me to pick the food out of their teeth, they’ll choose a better toothpick. However, don’t get me wrong, I can handle myself pretty well when it came to fist-fighting but I felt somewhat… puny compared to the rest of the pack. 

“So, Seth, you gonna tell us now?” I heard Embry call out. 

I wanted to roll my eyes at him. 

“Yeah, Sethy, me and Em are just dying to know.” Quil jumped in with a sly smile. 

“Don’t call me ‘Sethy’.” 

Jacob sat up, his body slightly sweaty from the training. “Dying to know what?” I could practically hear the curiosity in his voice. 

Jared quipped, “Oh, you girls hiding secrets from us now?” 

Leah slapped the back of Jared’s head, causing him to yelp. 

“It’s nothing.” I replied, praying and hoping they would leave it at that, but who was I kidding? These guys were just as worse as the native grandmothers that gather at the grocery store to share gossip. 

Paul warned, “Better give them what they want, Seth. These little shits will annoy the hell out of you.” 

Sam looked at me before asking, “What do they wanna know?” 

“It’s nothing.” I answered, wishing they would drop this. I didn’t want to talk about this, especially not in front of the pack leader and my sister! 

Embry guffawed. “He told me and Quil that some girl caught him when he was trying to snatch Double-D Dawn’s bra from the girls’ lockerroom.” 

Leah gaped at me. “Seth!! How could you?” 

I groaned, “They told me to!” I pointed at Quil and Embry, who were on their backs laughing like hyenas as the rest of the pack just stared at me, half in shock and the rest in amusement. 

“We didn’t really think you would do it.” Quil cackled, slapping his hand on his knee. “And just think, the girl who caught you might be telling the entire rez about this.” 

After finally calming down, Jacob raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Someone saw you?” 

I reluctantly nodded. 

Sam asked, “Who was it?” 

I remained silent but the pressure was accumulating as more eyes settled on me, awaiting my answer. I felt the need to reveal what I had to say. 

“Out with it!” Leah snapped. 

I mumbled, “Sammie Littlefeather.” 

The pack, minus Leah and Sam, all hooted in unison, “Sammie Littlefeather?!” That began the uproar and I couldn’t help but nod in shame as the scene replayed in my head. 

Jared chuckled, fanning himself as the name of my imprint left his lips. “Sammie Littlefeather, she is such a babe though. Like, just thinking of her makes my mouth water.” 

Once I heard that, my fists automatically clenched but thankfully no one noticed as they were too busy agreeing with Jared’s comment. 

“I had P.E. with her once and can I just say that she’s never made a ponytail look sexier?” Paul chimed in before high-fiving Jared. 

What pigs they were!  

“I wouldn’t mind if she walked in on me in the boy’s lockerroom.” Quil howled. “She’s so beautiful and hot.” 

My fists clenched harder, so much so that my fingernails were digging and tearing into my palm. I have never felt this way before, this level of jealousy and anger. Usually, I was the one that kept their cool and was hardly ever the type to get angry and throw up my fists. Only when it was necessary, just like at this moment. I despised how the guys were talking about Sammie, like she was some type of meat being displayed on the market. She was mine and I was gonna defend her no matter what. 

“Quit talking about her like that!” 

Everyone was silent as my words hung in the air. I felt a hand pat me on the shoulder and I looked up to see Sam looking at the rest of the pack members. 

“You know what, guys, why don’t we call it a night?” 

Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, and Jacob left without another word. Leah gave me a long look before following after the boys. I was about to walk off into the woods to think about what just happened when Sam stopped me. 

“Seth, talk with me for a sec.” Sam pointed at the log I was just sitting on moments ago. I did so without much convincing. Sam sat down in front of me. “I’ve never heard you raise your voice like that before.” 

I looked down, not daring to meet his annoying, understanding eyes. “W-well, they were being stupid.” I muttered. 

“Yeah, but this is not like the first time they’ve been rowdy and coarse. It’s never bothered you before.” Sam said before adding, “I figure you would be used to it.” 

“Yeah… I don’t know, Sam. Maybe I’m just tired.” I lied, hoping for this conversation to end. 

“Seth, tell me what’s going on. You probably think I don’t ever notice you in the background, but I do. You’re not at all like yourself today.” 

“Just have a lot on my mind.” I offered the lame excuse. There wasn’t a lot on my mind, just one thing. And her name was Sammie Littlefeather. 

“Seth.”

I hesitantly met his eyes. “I think I imprinted.” 

If this was any other time, I would have laughed at how wide Sam’s eyes got. “I can’t believe it. I mean, congrats!! But… you’re so young though.”

“I’m only 16.” I answered in a tiny voice, which just made me sound more of a child. 

“That’s still young compared to an old man like me.” Sam chuckled. “Who did you imprint on?” 

“Well, of course, Sammie.” 

“... Isn’t she older than you?” 

“Just by a year.” 

“Hmm, I don’t think that’s ever happened before. Every wolf in history was older than their imprint.” 

“What do you think that means? Is there something wrong with me?” 

“No, I don’t believe so, but I think I’m gonna seek advice from Jacob’s dad. Maybe he’ll know something about this that we don’t.” Sam must have seen the concerned expression on my face because he pats my back in his own comforting way. “Listen, Seth, this is a miracle for you. Be happy. You found your imprint and this young. You will learn what real loyalty and love is.”

“But after today, she probably won’t ever talk to me, let alone look in my direction ever again.” 

“You’re gonna have to get through to her somehow, Seth. Because every story I have heard about a wolf’s imprint rejecting him leads to… well, not very happy endings.” Sam gave me an empathetic smile before standing up to take his leave. “Think of something, Seth. See you tomorrow.” 

Sam took off running into the woods, leaving me to my own thoughts as the sun set.


End file.
